After All
by MidniteRose91
Summary: Finn is the youngest Cullen. He's only trying to make it through life like a normal person. With a taunting older cousin and a family who is a bit on the hovering side... Follow his journey of life... (lol I'm bad at bio's, read the first chapter)


**Author's Note: None of the Twilight Characters belong to me. Please enjoy the first chapter and feel free to Comment and Follow!**

* * *

**Character Facts:**

Name: Finneas Brandon Whitlock

Age: 16

Species: Vampire

Height: 5'8

Eye Color: Blue

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just arrived to the hospital when I caught a very familiar scent, my grandson was here, but why? I quickly parked my Mercedes and pressed the lock button and headed inside. I followed the scent through the halls up three flights of stairs until I reached the highest left wing corridor. I opened up the stairwell door and sitting on the steps trembling was Finn. I hurried up to him and when I approached him he looked up at me terrified. I didn't have to read minds to be able to tell he was in agony. His eyes and face said it all.

"Let's get you out of here." I told him and I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

We went out the side entrance and down a corridor that was barely ever used and down the stairs until we reached the exit. I pushed the door open we walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot were ambulances were arriving. I needed to get him out of here fast. Quickly, but swiftly a black BMW pulled up to the curb and I opened the door and Finn got inside without argument. I shut the door and the car pulled away. What was he doing here in the first place?

A Little While Earlier…

**Finn's POV**

I was downstairs playing Black Ops Zombies with uncle Emmett when my cousin Renesmee skipped into the room.

Great little miss perfect has arrived.

"Ugh, I hate this game." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You just have a weak stomach." I told her knowing that would irritate her a little.

"At least I can watch a horror movie without biting a pillow. Its not even real blood, your such a pansy. You should really grow a…" She started, but Emmett cut her off.

"That's not fair to say." Emmett said and I kept my mouth shut and jaw clenched.

That was a low blow even for her.

The thing about Renesmee is she pretends to be all sweet, but when you get to know her, you see she really isn't.

"Emmett, come here for a second." Rose said from upstairs and he paused the game.

I got my phone out and before I could open the lock screen I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt Renesmee push into my mind.

{Like I was saying before, until I got interrupted…you should really think before you speak. We all know you're the weakest link, and will always be. So, grow a pair and learn some control, because if you don't… well you know, the weakest link always gets killed first.} ~Renesmee

[Do not forget, blood runs through your veins, not mine. I have more control than you think.] ~Finn

{Haha, you think being half human bother's me? Not even a little. I still have more control than you.} ~Renesmee

[You and I both know that's not true.] ~Finn

{Prove it. I triple dog dare you to go to the hospital before grandpa gets there and walk through. If you make it, I won't mention you having no self control ever again. But if you fail. You have to say I am right. Which I am.} ~Renesmee

[I'm not doing that. That has to be one of your most stupid ideas ever.] ~Finn

{You know I'm right. And you have to I triple dog dared you. You better go before Emmett gets back down here.} ~Renesmee

She pulled her hand off of me ending the conversation and I ran my hand through my hair and clenched my jaw tighter. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and jumped out of the side open window. I was quick and quiet because I could hear Emmett coming down stairs. I covered my scent by using my elemental manipulation and letting a breeze run through. I climbed high up into a tree and jumped trees, incase anyone was below.

When I saw the hospital in view I stopped. This was a horrible idea, anyone could see that. I held my breathe and jumped down to the ground, which was relatively hard because of the rock and brush. I walked and when I hit the pavement I walked passed the ambulances and through the ER doors. So far so good. No blood no foul. A second later I regretted that thought. A bunch of paramedics and doctors rushed through the doors behind me and I stepped to the side and as they passed there was a man lying on the gurney covered in blood. I clenched my jaw as hard as I could and fire spread through my body quicker than it ever had. I was in agony. I wanted to feed so badly. It was excruciating. It would be so easy. I could feel every one of their heartbeats pounding in my ears. NO! I used everything in me to snap back into what was happening and I ran at human speed the best I could to the closest exit. Only the door led me to a waiting lobby. I could feel my entire body shaking and fighting for me to feed. I saw a door that led to a stairwell and I slipped into that and at human speed ran up 3 flights trying to get away when I ran into an orderly.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked me and I couldn't speak. If I took in her scent it would all be over.

I felt my eyes trail to her jugular which pulsed so strongly. I felt a low deep growl building in the back of my throat. I couldn't do this.

I ran at human speed past her and up more stairs until I pushed through another door which was attached to a different corridor. How many fucking stairs are in this place. Now I was angry. I just wanted to get out of here!

The door opened again and I groaned. Seconds later I saw my grandpa in sight and if I could have felt relief I would have. But, I was ready to rip through bodies.

He grabbed me and when I felt my hunger starting to take over I felt myself slipping away. When I felt the cold air from outside hit me I gained a little control, but I saw

ambulances pull up and I was going to lose it. I couldn't take it. A car pulled up quickly in front of us and my dad opened the door. Inside was my mom, Alice.

The door closed and she swiftly drove away. When we hit the interstate she put all the windows down and the damp fresh air filled the car and I took a deep breathe which helped. The ride was silent, but when we got to the house I could hear arguing from inside.

"Don't worry about that right now, Emmett and your father are going to take you hunting. We will address this event when you get back." My mother told me and I nodded and she gave me a hug.

Emmett and my dad, Jasper, were on the edge of the property where the creek led to the woods.

I ran to where they were and jumped over the creek and landed firmly on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:Thank You for reading the preview! Please leave a comment, and follow! I will be adding more! Stay Tuned! :) **


End file.
